Jeremy Adventure (series)
'''Jeremy Adventure 'is a American series of games created by Jeremy Carpenter, using characters from the Jeremy Universal series. It is currently owned by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and JeremyWorks Interactive. The series, originally made for the Sony PlayStation, Sega Saturn and Nintendo 64 in 1997, was developed by JeremyWorks Interactive for JeremySoft. History 1997-2002: JeremySoft era ''Jeremy Adventure ''began development in 1991 under the title ''Jeremy X-treme, During that time JeremySoft was bankrupt, and the absence of limbs on Jeremy Adventure was due to various technical limitations encountered. In its early development, Jeremy Adventure ''was produced for Super Nintendo and Sega Genesis consoles which featured a two-player mode. In 1994, JeremyWorks Studios' video game arm JeremyWorks Interactive decided to move the project to the PlayStation, Sega Saturn and Nintendo 64 for its superior hardware. The title of the game was changed to Jeremy Adventure in May 1995. For the game, Henny G. programmed a new engine named "PinkBlue Engine", which features face animation creation and vegetation programming and modeling software tools and the first game to use it was ''Wild Racer, which was released the same year as the engine and the engine was credited as Modified JeremySoft Engine. Talk of a sequel to Jeremy Adventure ''began around a month after the game's release, in November 1997. The concept art for the game's environments was mainly created by JeremyWorks founders Jeremy Carpenter, JeremyWorks key people Scott Young, and JeremySoft CEO, Nova Young. A few days after the original game's release, Jeremy Carpenter drew the first sketches of Sidden. JeremySoft officially announced the sequel in a press release with the subtitle ''Big Honkin' Jeremy ''on December 17, 1997, which was changed by January 1998 to ''Power of the Tokens before simply being retitled to Jeremy Adventure 2. The game was originally going to be used for the original Jeremy Adventure engine, which would have been very similar to Jeremy Adventure ''in terms of graphics and gameplay. The game would have had a much stronger similarity to the original game than the final version. Larry was originally going to be playable, as Jeremy had planned to make ''Jeremy Adventure 2 ''multiplayer – in fact, the first playable demo level was multiplayer. This lead to their cancellation of the sidescrolling ''Jeremy Adventure 2 ''prototype in favour of the final game. Development for the game began after the release of ''Jeremy Adventure 2 in 1998. JeremySoft announced they were planning to release a third Jeremy Adventure game. They tested a work-in-progress character as an example for the game, and JeremySoft said that they would do it. The game was originally subtitled The Bigger Adventures since November 1998, then the title was changed to just simply Jeremy Adventure 3. In April 1999, JeremySoft announced a new subtitle: Mavi Rampage. An early beta trailer was released on May 18, 1999, and was originally set to be released in September 1999, but JeremySoft showed the trailer, and was pushed to November 1999. Jeremy's Quest to the Guest ''began development in 1999 after the release of ''Jeremy Adventure 3: Mavi Rampage. Unlike the first three games, Jeremy's Quest to the Guest ''is a spin-off to the ''Jeremy Adventure ''series, and has colorful orbs instead of J Tokens. JeremySoft announced on December 1999 that a fourth game in the ''Jeremy Adventure ''series would be titled ''Jeremy Adventure 4 ''with a release date for 2001. The plans were cancelled in 2001 due to development issues. After the cancellation of ''Jeremy Adventure 4 ''in 2001, JeremySoft and JeremyWorks Interactive began a development of ''Jeremy Adventure: Mavi's Return. On August 2001, Konami and Fox announced that they had entered an agreement that would enable Konami to publish a Jeremy Adventure ''game for next-generation game systems, with Fox Interactive handling the production of the games. Konami and JeremySoft revealed that the Xbox version of the game would be titled Jer''emy Adventure X. 2006-present: Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment era Development on Jeremy Adventure Galaxy ''began immediately after the release of the 2002 game ''Jeremy Adventure: Mavi's Return. ''Development of the final version accelerated in April 2005, when the game began to take form. ''Jeremy Adventure's long development caused the game to frequently appear and then disappear from upcoming game lists. On March 8, 2005, Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment announced it had acquired the rights to Jeremy Adventure series from JeremySoft and confirmed that a Jeremy Adventure ''title was still in the making. At E3 2006, the game was demonstrated in playable form under the tentative title ''Jeremy Adventure: Universe. The game was later renamed Jeremy Adventure: Galaxy Space. Development on Jeremy Adventure: World Land began immediately after the completion of Jeremy Adventure Galaxy. Fans of the series were also a source of inspiration for Jeremy Adventure: World Land, having such wishes as a free-roaming environment, Larry and Bella being a playable character. Coming soon! Characters Main article: List of Jeremy Adventure characters Games Main series * ''Jeremy Adventure'' (1997) * ''Jeremy Adventure 2'' (1998) * Jeremy Adventure 3: Mavi's Rampage (1999) * ''Jeremy's Quest to the Guest'' (2000) * ''Jeremy Adventure: Mavi's Return'' (2002) * ''Jeremy Adventure: Galaxy Space'' (2006) * ''Jeremy Adventure: World Land'' (2008) * ''Jeremy Adventure: Return To The Adventure'' (2012) * ''Jeremy Adventure: Twintwisted'' (2013) * ''Jeremy Adventure: Reunion'' (2015) * ''Jeremy Adventure: The Battle Adventure'' (2018) Spin-offs * ''Jeremy's Quest to the Guest'' (2000) * ''Jeremy Adventure Advance'' (2001, remake) * ''Jeremy Adventure DS'' (2004, remake) * ''Jeremy Adventure 3D'' (2011, remake) * ''Jeremy Adventure: Reunion'' (2015, reboot) Other * ''Jeremy Adventure: Crazy Trilogy'' (2016) Cancelled games * ''Jeremy Adventure 4'' Publishers and developers Developers * JeremyWorks Interactive (Jeremy Adventure, Jeremy Adventure 2, Jeremy Adventure 3: Mavi Rampage, Jeremy's Quest to the Guest, Jeremy Adventure Advance, Mavi's Return, Jeremy Adventure DS, Galaxy Space Galaxy, World Land, Jeremy Adventure 3D, Return To The Adventure, Twintwisted, Jeremy Adventure: Reunion, Crazy Trilogy, The Battle Adventure) * Digital Eclipse (Jeremy Adventure Advance) * Realtime Associates (Jeremy Adventure 3: Mavi Rampage) * Tiertex Design Studios (Jeremy Adventure, Jeremy Adventure 2, Jeremy Adventure 3: Mavi Rampage) * Torus Games (Jeremy's Quest to the Guest) * Artech Studios (Jeremy's Quest to the Guest) * Eurocom Interactive Software (Jeremy Adventure: Mavi's Return) * Alphadream (Jeremy Adventure DS) * TOSE (Jeremy Adventure: Space Galaxy) * Virtuos (Jeremy Adventure: Space Galaxy) * WB Games Montréal (Jeremy Adventure: Crazy Trilogy) * Avalanche Software (Jeremy Adventure: The Battle Adventure) Publishers Coming soon! Other media Parodies In 2008, a free game on the online game ROBLOX was based on the Jeremy Adventure series, titled Roblox Adventure, which made by TylerMcBride. Two sequels were made, Roblox Adventure II (based on Jeremy Adventure 2) and Roblox Adventure: The Rise of Nobeesi (based on Jeremy Adventure 3: Mavi Rampage). A fourth game in the Roblox Adventure series, titled Roblox Adventure: Bot Conquest (based on the cancelled Jeremy Adventure 4), is currently in work in progress (WIP) and development of the game started on March 29, 2013. Film Coming soon! Reception The ''Jeremy Adventure ''series has been a commercial success. Category:Franchises Category:Video Game Category:Jeremy Adventure